


this is your idea of relaxation?

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Edgeplay, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Top Sasha, Trans Male Character, Trans Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i originally wrote this with two of my ocs in mind but i thought hey. i think this is hot so why not let other people enjoy it too.
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Kudos: 26
Collections: anonymous





	this is your idea of relaxation?

**Author's Note:**

> tim is trans! the terms i use are cock, dick, folds, walls. uhh. tip. i don't know. if anyone asks me to take this down i will do it so fast

“fucking come on, sash, please. i’m so close.”

tim squirmed in the tall woman’s grasp, biting down another loud moan as she teased the tip of his dick. she held his hips down as he desperately begged for more contact, and pulled her hand away. he shivered, groaning in annoyance.

“tim, with an attitude like that, you aren’t going to cum at all,” sasha tutted. “now, count to ten.”

“fuck you.”

“twenty.”

tim whined, attempting to rut against the knee placed between his thighs. counting as fast as she’d let him, sasha still held her hand on his hip to still him. she wasn’t much stronger than tim, but she was bigger. 

once he hit twenty, sasha gently rubbed the tip before sliding her fingers between his folds, two and then three, slowly scissoring against his clenching walls. she gently swipes over his prostate and tim cries out, arching his back and pulling on the ropes around his wrists. she readjusts herself while she slowly fucks him, and all too fast her tongue is swiping over the tip of his cock and he’s getting loud again.

“aah shit, sasha,  _ please, _ god,” he begs. she chuckles and it sends vibrations through him.

“please  _ what,  _ hun?”

“fuck you,” he pants, crying out as she brushes over his prostate again. “fuck, i’m sorry, please sash just let me cum please. god. i’ve been so fucking good, sash.”

“have you?” sasha moves back, slowly pulling out. 

tim whines, wiggling for some kind of friction. “no, no, please, sasha. i’m sorry, please, please, let me have this? i’m so fucking close, sasha.”

she hums, before slamming her three fingers back into tim without warning. he moans loudly in response, receiving a small slap on the thigh for getting loud. she pushes roughly against his core, swirling her tongue on his cock, and eventually, tim’s seeing stars. he clenches around her as he spasms, pulling harshly on the restraints around his wrists. he knows theres going to be bruises.

sasha pat his thighs gently, rubbing her wet hand on him. his eyebrows furrowed in distaste.

“feeling any calmer, hun?”

he bit his tongue, knowing that lying wouldn’t get him anywhere.

“yeah. whatever.”


End file.
